


Changing Tides

by fandom_lesbian



Series: The Rogue Crew [9]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Miscarriage, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 08:03:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_lesbian/pseuds/fandom_lesbian





	Changing Tides

Lynn woke up and they were bleeding. They could feel it. They were bleeding. They couldn’t be bleeding. They hadn’t even been on patrol for two weeks.

Something was wrong. Very wrong. They got out of bed and pulled on some clothes. Something was very wrong. They were about nineteen weeks pregnant with a baby boy. 

They couldn’t be bleeding from where they were thinking. They walked out of their apartment building. They had to get to the nearby clinic ran by Dr. Leslie Thompkins. They couldn’t go anywhere else anyway. She was the best doctor for criminals and vigilantes, her and her volunteers. 

And something was so very wrong with Lynn. They opened the door of the clinic. They fell down and passed out. They were still bleeding. A trail of blood drops leading back to their apartment.

They were bleeding and something was very wrong with their unborn son.

Lynn woke up again but not in their bed. They were in a crappy hospital bed. A volunteer stood near them.

“Where’s Doc Thompkins.” They asked. 

“She’s in her office. I’ll go get her. You’re one out of three patients tonight. Be glad.” He said before leaving. Lynn looked around the clinic. Their heart stopped when they saw Spoiler getting her arm wrapping in a bandage. Next to her bed Batgirl stood. Hopefully the pair wouldn't noticed them. The other patient looked to just be some drug addict. A volunteer was giving him some water and was rubbing his back. 

Lynn was thankful for this place. It was a place of kindness and peace.

The volunteer soon returned with Dr. Thompkins who was frowning.

“Lynn, you had a miscarriage. I'm sorry.” She said.

“Fuck.” Lynn said. 

“I'll call Annika and tell her you're here.” 

Tears came to their eyes. How were they going to tell Jason? They noticed Spoiler and Batgirl looking at them. Fuck their life. Of all the bats, it had to be Steph and Cass. 

They would honestly prefer Jason to be here instead. Not Steph, who they had a short lived fling with awhile before they started dating Jason, and her girlfriend. 

This was not the awkwardness they needed right now.

“Don’t call Annika. I will call someone else.” Lynn said. Dr. Thompkins just nodded and left. The volunteer pulled the IV out of Lynn’s arm. As soon as he did Steph and Cass came over to Lynn.

“You alright?” Steph asked. Lynn shook their head. She didn’t know Lynn knew who she was but the two were still friends. So Lynn guessed that she was trying to make it seem like she’s just trying to act like she doesn’t know Lynn.

“Steph, can I borrow your phone to call Jason?” Lynn asked.

Steph froze for a second. “You know?”

“The Rogue Crew has our own little Oracle. So yes. Hi Cass.”

 

“Hi. I’m calling Jason right now.” Cass said and the fact that her whole face was hidden made it kinda creepy.

Cass tossed a phone to Lynn.

“Cassie? What’s up. You never call especially at two in the morning.”

 

“I’m not Cass. I’m at the Thompkins clinic, can you come get me. Please.” Lynn choked out.

There was a silence. Then finally after what felt like forever but was only a few seconds, Jason responded, “Of course. I’ll be right there.”

Lynn hung up and tossed the phone back to Cass. “Thanks.”

“Do you want us to stay until he gets here? We were about to leave but if you’re seriously hurt, I don’t want to leave you on your own.” Steph said.

Cass nodded. “You are a friend. Friends do not leave friends alone.”

“No. You guys can leave. I need a moment alone.” Lynn said.

“Okay. Bye.” Steph said as she and Cass left the clinic. 

Lynn rolled over in the bed. They were still wearing their hoodie but their pants had been replaced with a pair of soft blue pants. They wondered how much they bleed. And what was wrong with them. 

It couldn’t be the Atlantean part of them. Aquaman has stated he is half Atlantean and he has a kid. Plus they existed and just that was proof that is wasn’t that. They wouldn’t have been born if that was the problem.

Maybe it was because of stress. Or something. Or just bad luck. Bad luck happened a lot to them. They wished they had their mom or the Smalls. Someone to comfort them with a love they never got.

They had called Jason to pick them up because it was his baby too. And because they loved him still. Lynn wanted to have someone hold them and tell them everything would be okay but they doubted Jason would do that since Lynn broke up with him right after dropping the news of the baby.

“Selkie?” A hand touched Lynn’s shoulder. Lynn looked up and saw Jason. Tears were falling from their face and he wasn’t wearing his mask and he looked so worried. 

“I-” Lynn stopped. They felt like they had a fire in their throat. 

They took a deep breath. “I lost the baby. It was a boy. I wasn’t going to tell you yet because I was waiting but now he’s gone.” They sobbed. Jason wrapped his arms around them.

“It’s okay. Do you want me to take you home? To your home?”

“My bed still has blood on the sheets. Take me to your home, just for the night. I don’t want to go home. Not yet.” Lynn wiped their face or snort and tears. 

He just nodded and lifted Lynn up. “My bike is out front.”

Lynn was again surprised by them going to the Wayne Manor but tonight they didn’t care.

Jason helped them off the bike and into the manor. The house was dead silent. “Is anyone else home?” Lynn asked.

“Alfred. But he’s in the cave. Let’s just get you to my room.” He said. 

Jason’s room at the manor was far different any bedroom from any safe house of his that Lynn had been to. It was clean and neat. The floor didn’t have any blood stains or gunshot holes. 

He lead Lynn to the bed. Lynn laid down. They were tired as fuck. Jason laid down next to them. 

“Is this okay?” He asked.

“Yes.” Lynn rolled over and put their head on Jason’s chest. Tears came to them again. The world was always so unfair to them. 

Jason once again wrapped his arms around them. “You’re okay, I got you.” 

“I was going to name him Jason. Jason Todd Small.” Lynn whispered.

His arms stiffen for a second. Lynn looked up at him. Tears ran down his face. 

Lynn wiped a tear from his face. "We'll be okay." They said, both to themselves and to him.


End file.
